My Love for a Bird of Prey
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Aiolia é um jovem e pobre nerd que nunca teve uma namorada e sempre sonhou com uma. E agora que ele encontrou a garota dos seus sonhos, ele está vivendo um pesadelo. Comédia romântica. OCC. UA. Meio non-sense. Espero que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço just for the fun. n.n

Mini-fic que tive a idéia de escrever sem mais nem menos. Terá só quatro capítulos. Só comediazinha romântica bem levinha pra descontrair. Os personagens estão OCC. Essa fic é baseada num livro que eu li. Casal Aiolia x Marin pra variar.

Enfim... Espero que gostem.

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh**

**-MY LOVE FOR A BIRD OF PREY-**

**By Metal Ikarus**

**-Capítulo 01 - Encontro casual-**

Você já ouviu falar de Harpias? Qualquer pessoa com um pingo de conhecimento sobre mitologia grega tem a resposta na ponta da língua. Como as harpias se parecem? Você vai responder na hora. Mulheres horrendas, com corpos de pássaros, velhacas, malvadas e feias. Certo? Então, vou te contar uma história sobre harpias.

Ah, esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Aiolia. Eu sou um garoto normal que pega metrô de manhã e passa o dia no colégio, estudando. Exceto que sou meio nerd, sabe? Eu sou tão tímido que nunca tenho coragem de me aproximar de uma garota. Ou conversar com ela. Ou convidá-la pra sair.

Eu fico em casa lendo livros, jogando video-games e assistindo animes. O mais próximo que tenho de uma namorada é minha coleção de DVD's hentai escondida do meu irmão. Até que o dia mais feliz da minha vida chegou. E também o dia mais desgraçado. O dia em que conheci ela.

Eu estava correndo pra escola, atrasado por ter acordado tarde demais. Distraído e desesperado, correndo pela rua o mais rápido que minhas pernas eram capazes de correr. Virei uma esquina e dei de cara com ela. Nós dois caímos. Nossos livros foram ao chão. E eu abri os olhos, dando de cara com aquele rostinho corado maravilhoso. De olhinhos azuis e cabelos castanhos. Ela era bonita e delicada. Acho que devo ter ficado uns 5 minutos olhando pra ela, me apaixonando por aquele rostinho.

Até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Você... Pode sair de cima de mim, por favor...?

- Oh... Desculpe-me! Mil perdões! - Eu me levantei e comecei a recolher os seus livros. - Desculpe-me... Eu machuquei você?

- Não... - Ela disse olhando para a insígnia do colégio no meu casaco. Eu notei que a insígnia do terninho dela era igual. Thank you, Gods! - Você pode me ajudar a chegar a escola? É meu primeiro dia. Estou perdida.

- Claro! - Eu disse, incapaz de disfarçar minha felicidade.

O caminho para a escola foi constrangedor. Eu tentava conversar com ela, mas aquilo era uma tarefa mais árdua que os 12 Trabalhos de Hércules juntos! Conversar com garotas é difícil. E o pior é que ela também era tímida. Tão tímida quanto eu. Mal trocamos 5 palavras no caminho da escola.

- Obrigada... - Ela disse quando lhe entreguei os livros.

- Desculpe-me por ter trombado com você...

- Não foi nada... - Ela se virou e saiu correndo para dentro da escola.

Eu passei o dia inteiro pensando nela. O dia passou até mais rápido. E ela virou notícia rápido pela escola. Afinal, garotas bonitas não passam despercebidas. Eu me senti como aqueles caras estranhos dos hentais. Que só ficam de voyeur, sabe? Eu a seguia pelas aulas, pelo recreio... Até o fim da aula. Sempre escondido. Era óbvio que fui me apaixonar por ela. E o pior é que os playboys da escola ficaram de olho nela! Eu queria ser forte e bonitão pra poder ficar com ela e socar a cara dos otários que dão em cima dela.

Mas pra meu alívio, ela saiu da escola sozinha. Para meu desconforto, ela estava parada lá sozinha.

- Olá... Estava esperando por você...

- Esperando por mim? - Eu me belisquei. Não estava sonhando.

Ela acena que sim.

- É que... Eu tenho medo de voltar sozinha... Se não for pedir muito... Será que podia me acompanhar até a porta da minha casa? Eu... Não sei se consigo voltar sozinha...

- Claro! - Eu me recomponho. - Claro... Seria um prazer.

Andamos até a estação de metrô e dessa vez, eu parecia um pouco mais descontraído. Graças aos Deuses!

- Então... - Eu comecei. - Você gosta de anime?

Ela me olhou confusa.

- Acho que não. Video-games? RPG? - O mesmo olhar confuso. - Acho que não. Mangá?

- Desculpe. Eu não conheço estas coisas que você fala...

- Ah, deixa pra lá! Não é nada demais! Ahahaha! Mas... Você não parece ser daqui... De onde você é?

- Dá pra perceber? - E lá vem o rostinho tímido de novo. Eu adoro! - Eu vim... Do interior.

Não tinha sotaque do interior, mas quem se importa? Eu nem notei na hora.

- Então, veio para a cidade grande estudar e fazer faculdade?

Ela faz que não.

- Eu vim pra fugir da minha família...

Estranho.

- Como assim?

- Bom... Minha família... Não me entenda mal... Elas não me entendem, sabe? Apesar de que minhas irmãs me amam... Mas minha mãe... Ela diz que eu sou apenas uma decepção...

O que? Eu não acreditei quando ouvi aquilo! Como a mãe daquela garota pode ser tão cruel de falar isso pra ela? E ela vivia sozinha? Com outros familiares? Ela trabalhava pra se sustentar? Eu nem notei quando segurei na mão dela. Quando caiu a ficha ela estava me olhando com aqueles enormes olhos azuis e aquele rostinho corado. Uma chuva de verão começou a cair e continuamos olhando um para o outro, sem dizer qualquer coisa e ensopados pela chuva.

- Não... Deveríamos nos abrigar da chuva?

- Hm? - Eu voltei do mundo dos sonhos. - Ah! Claro!

Ainda segurando a mão dela, corremos para a estação de metrô.

- Escuta... Eu não quero que você pense que eu... Estou tentando alguma coisa... Mas... Eu poderia te acompanhar para a escola todos os dias... Se quiser... E de volta pra casa também...

Ela me olhou impressionada. Eu achei que ela estava pensando que sou algum tipo de pervertido. Ou um idiota que acha que só por que uma garota é legal com a gente, é por que ela tá a fim.

- Você faria isso por mim? - Ela perguntou.

- É claro... - Eu respondi.

E como fiquei feliz de ter respondido dessa forma, pois ela sorriu pra mim e segurou minha mão ainda mais forte. Agora era minha vez de corar. Mas quem se importa? Era a conversa mais longa que já tive com uma garota. E estava dando certo. Eu acho.

Descemos da estação e caminhamos até a casa dela. Ela morava longe. No caminho paramos em uma sorveteria que eu conheço. Foi a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Ela parecia faminta e não aceitou nada.

- Vamos... Tome este sorvete. É muito bom. Eu garanto! - Eu lhe entreguei o sorvete que ela relutantemente aceitou.

- Obrigada... - Ela lambia lentamente o sorvete a medida que caminhávamos pra casa.

- E aí? O que achou? - Eu perguntei.

Ela imediatamente se inclinou ao lado da estrada e vomitou. Seus cadernos caíram no chão.

- Você está bem? - Eu me apressei em socorrê-la.

- Estou... Obrigada... Estava delicioso... É que... Eu não posso comer dessa forma...

- Dessa forma como? - Eu admito que não entendi nada.

- Não se preocupe... Não é nada...

E por fim chegamos a casa dela. Era uma casinha simples do subúrbio, com cerca branca e um quintal de gramado verdinho. Uma perfeita casinha de família.

- Eu moro aqui... Obrigada por me acompanhar...

Ela se aproximou e me deu um beijo no rosto. Uma garota... Me beijou! Incrível! Foi no rosto, mas foi a primeira! Wow! Eu nunca tinha sido beijado por uma garota antes!

- Ei... - Eu a chamei antes que ela entrasse. Eu não sei de onde a coragem surgiu e francamente não me importo, mas precisava aproveitar a oportunidade - Você... Não me disse seu nome...

- Meu nome é... Marin...

- Marin... - Eu repeti como se o som da voz dela tivesse me hipnotizado. - Quer sair comigo amanhã?

O rosto dela corou. Muito. E parece que horas se passaram até que ela finalmente respondeu...

- Sim...

E entrou em casa. Eu não estava acreditando. Ela aceitou sair comigo! De verdade! Aquela noite fui dormir mais feliz do que jamais tinha dormido. No dia seguinte eu acordei bastante animado, mas ao mesmo tempo nervoso. Eu nunca saí com uma garota antes! E nem sei sobre o que conversar com elas.

A campainha tocou e meu coração quase saltou pela boca. Meu irmão, Aiolos já ia atender quando eu saltei do topo da escada e abri a porta me deparando com aquele lindo rosto tímido.

- Desculpe... Cheguei cedo?

- Não! De forma alguma, Marin! Eu já estou prontinho pra nosso encontro!

- Um... Encontro? - Eu nunca vi a carinha dela tão vermelha. - Nós... Teremos... Um encontro?

- Sim, quer dizer... Eu te convidei... Não me diga que... Você não queria? - Essa não! Eu me senti um verdadeiro panaca! Ela não estava interessada em mim!

E de repente, ela segurou minha mão. E foi a minha vez de ficar corado.

- Eu queria... Muito...

Fiquei olhando pra ela com cara de bocó por não sei quanto tempo até ouvir o meu irmão limpando a garganta atrás de mim. Olhei pra trás, ele e a esposa dele, Elisa (NA.: gostei do nome, Margarida... XD) estavam vendo tudo. Pois é, eu moro com eles.

- Muito prazer. Sou Aiolos, irmão do Aiolia. E você é...?

- Marin... Muito prazer... - Ela responde, tímida.

- Então, o que vão fazer hoje?

- Ah, nós? Nada! Só vamos passear no shopping! Não esquenta com comida pra mim! Lanchamos por lá mesmo!

Segurei a mão de Marin, ela ruborizou ainda mais do que eu imaginava que fosse capaz e saímos correndo pela rua.

- Aiolia com uma namoradinha? - Comenta Elisa. - Quem diria?

- Já não era sem tempo. - Responde Aiolos - Quem sabe assim você não precisa mais lavar aquelas manchas amarelas estranhas das cuecas dele... - Aiolos beija Elisa e sai para trabalhar.

No shopping fizemos várias coisas divertidas juntos. Eu tive de levar ela ao "Arcade" pra podermos jogar Air Hockey, Daytona, Time Crisis, Tekken... Eu acho que no fundo, eu a estava deixando um pouquinho mais nerd e com certeza mais descontraída. Ela sorria com mais sinceridade. E seu sorriso era lindo.

Mas já nos aproximávamos do meio-dia e eu estava ficando com fome. E ela também, pelo ronco de seu estômago.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa? Eu pago! - Disse querendo ser um cavalheiro. - Aqui tem uma lanchonete ótima!

- Eu... Não posso comer... - Ela disse. Eu não entendi.

- Como assim? Não precisa ficar com vergonha por eu pagar. Eu pago com prazer.

Nem dei a ela a chance de responder e a puxei pela mão até o "McBurguer's". Quando trouxeram os lanches, eu estava pronto pra atacar, mas ela olhava o sanduíche como se ele tivesse uma armadilha dentro e ela não soubesse como desarmá-la.

- Que foi? Não está gostando do sanduíche?

- Não é isso... É que... Eu não posso comer...

- Por que não...?

- Você não entenderia...

- Ei, eu já disse que não precisa ficar com vergonha na minha frente! Eu sei que você tá faminta! Hehehe... Vamos... Experimente. Sei que você vai gostar desse sanduíche...

Ela olhou para o lanche mais um pouco até se decidir.

- Ok. Mas você precisa dizer que... Este lanche é minha recompensa...

- Recompensa? Pelo que?

- Por... Qualquer coisa...

- Não estou entendendo...

- Apenas... Diga... Que está me pagando esse lanche como recompensa por algo...

- Ok... Estou... Te dando este lanche como recompensa por ter me vencido no Tekken...

Ela acenou com a cabeça e pegou o sanduíche com as duas mãos. Lambeu os lábios e deu uma generosa mordida nele. Mastigou bastante antes de engolir e eu confesso que era lindo ver ela comendo de forma tão descontraída. Ela acabou comendo mais rápido do que eu. Devia estar mesmo faminta.

Como eu acabei conhecendo uma garota assim? Eu era um cara de muita sorte... Quer dizer, nunca tive tanta sorte. Estava até começando a ficar desconfiado. Após o lanche voltávamos pra casa, tomando o resto do refrigerante do lanche e conversando.

- Escuta, que coisa de recompensa foi aquela?

- É... Necessário. Só isso...

Ela não queria dizer e eu não quis arrancar dela. Achei que seria de mau-gosto.

- Perdoe-me se o deixei desconfortável... Sinto muito...

- Não. De forma alguma. Não estou desconfortável...

- Não quero... Afastar você...

Parei e olhei pra ela. Bem no fundo dos olhos.

- Por que me afastaria?

- Eu sou... Complicada de entender... Ninguém entenderia...

- E... Por que não quer me afastar? - Eu perguntei temendo escutar algo que não gostaria de escutar. Ela segurou minhas duas mãos e olhou fundo nos meus olhos, me desarmando completamente e fazendo minhas pernas tremerem feito bambu.

De repente, ela me beija. Meu primeiro beijo de verdade. Em uma garota. Linda. Será que é tão fácil assim? Será que eu poderia ter conseguido uma garota antes? Será que sou um cara bonito, ao contrário do que pensava? Como eu consegui conhecer a garota mais linda do mundo e beijado ela em apenas dois dias?

- Eu não quero te afastar... Por que seria impossível ver minha vida sem você...

Mas heim? Eu tô sonhando? Alguém me belisca!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço just for the fun. n.n

Reviews.

**michelle:** Eu tava meio sem inspiração pra escrever esse primeiro capítulo. Por isso ele saiu meio pros coco. Nos próximos esse gosto de Crepúsculo vai sair.

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Nyx**

**-Capítulo 02 - O obstáculo-**

**-Texas-**

Três motocicletas se aproximam de uma mansão luxuosa numa região árida do Texas. As mulheres possuíam corpos esbeltos, trajavam camisetas brancas, calças militares camufladas e botas. Carregavam mochilas com armas de fogo nas costas. As motocicletas param diante do portão, onde duas mulheres exuberantes, trajadas como as três nas motocicletas e usando óculos escuros, montavam guarda, carregando armamento pesado.

- Já era hora de vocês voltarem, Shina... June... Jisty...

- Essa missão foi moleza...- Responde Shina. - E o pagamento foi bom.

- A mãe deseja falar com vocês. Apresentem-se.

Os portões da mansão são abertos para as três. Elas entram e estacionam suas motocicletas no enorme pátio onde um exército de mulheres fazia treinamento de combate armado e desarmado. Era como entrar num acampamento feminino do exército, cheio de mulheres exuberantes e belas.

As três removem os capacetes e os deixam sobre as motos, caminham passando pelos inúmeros dormitórios do lado de fora até chegarem a entrada da mansão. Os barulhos de tiros e explosões ecoando pelo ar era como música constante naquele lugar.

Ao adentrarem pelas portas da mansão, elas chegam ao salão principal onde havia imensas mesas e mais mulheres lindas e exuberantes comendo animadas. Mulheres traziam comida e bebida as mesas. Imensos leitões assados, canecas enormes de cerveja. Tudo roubado ou ofertado como tributo para as melhores guerreiras. As que não se excediam em combate deveriam se virar para roubar comida por si mesmas.

As três sobem as escadas para o andar superior onde encontra-se o gabinete da mãe. Antes de abrir a porta, elas já escutavam o humor dela e sabiam que não estava nada bom. Shina empurra a porta e vê a mãe, Saori, jogando vasos nas paredes rosnando de raiva.

- Mãe? Queria ver a gente? - Pergunta June.

- Aquela vadiazinha ingrata! - O punho de Saori arrebenta a mesa. - Merda, agora vou ter de comprar outra!

- Pô, mãe! O que tá acontecendo? - Shina joga a bolsa com o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

Saori caminha até a janela onde é possível ver o pátio de treinamento. Ali parecia um gabinete militar, com estantes de livros sobre estratégia bélica e história das guerras. Uma estátua de ferro de uma harpia sobre a janela.

Saori abre a bolsa e vê a pilha enorme de dinheiro dentro.

- Mãe. O que está havendo. Por que está brava? - Pergunta June preocupada.

- Sua irmã fugiu. Com uma enorme bolsa de dinheiro!

- Qual delas? - Pergunta Shina.

- Qual você acha? Aquela inútil da Marin! Não basta eu dar a luz àquela vadiazinha que não serve pra nada, ela vira as costas pra mim? Ela se recusa a agir feito uma guerreira! É covarde! Não sabe lutar! Não sabe usar uma arma! Foi um belo desperdício de 9 meses me deixando mais gorda!

Saori chuta um pedaço da mesa quebrada longe.

- Mãe! Quer se acalmar? A Marin ainda é sua filha e nossa irmã, pôxa!

- ME ACALMAR? - O grito de Saori ecoa por toda a mansão. - Aquela menina é a vergonha da família! Todas as minhas filhas sempre foram ferozes, violentas, sanguinárias! Estivemos em todas as guerras possíveis! Teríamos vencido a Guerra do Vietnã pra esse paisinho imbecil se aquele presidente tivesse bolas de nos contratar! Mas não! Ele foi escutar um bando de hippies! E Marin está se tornando uma inútil igual!

- Mãe... Não fala assim da Marin... Ela é nossa irmã e a amamos apesar de tudo... Tá certo que ela não nasceu pra ser como a gente, mas não precisa ser tão dura com ela.

- Eu não quero saber! Estou enviando vocês em uma nova missão! Quero que rastreiem aquela miserável e a tragam pra cá! Ela vai virar uma de nós ou por todos os Deuses do Olimpo, eu vou matá-la! Agora, vão comer! Eu ofereço comida a vocês como tributo por seus bons serviços!

Shina, June e Jisty saem do escritório de Saori aliviadas. O humor da mãe nunca foi dos melhores, mas nossa... Agora sim, ela estava "P" da vida.

- Marin, Marin... O que você foi aprontar?

- Ela sempre foi assim, Shina. Sempre tivemos de defender ela na escola. Das outras irmãs... Acho que era só questão de tempo até ela se mandar.

- Mas a mãe tem razão, June! Ela é uma de nós! E nós somos guerreiras! Ela não pode dar as costas à família!

- Eu sei, June... Eu sei... Então, vamos comer e depois rastreá-la.

**-Tokyo. Japão-**

Todas as manhãs eu e Marin caminhávamos juntos para a escola. Era tão... Incrível! Nossa! Eu tinha uma namorada! E ela era doce e simpática! E muito bonita... Meu Deus! Ela era linda! E todos os caras da escola estavam morrendo de inveja! Oh, yes!

- Hm? Aiolia? Que cara é essa? Você está bem? - Marin perguntou me tirando da minha viagem na maionese.

- Hm? Ah, claro! Está tudo perfeito! Tudo está perfeito com você, Marin...

Nossa... O rostinho corado dela é tão lindo. E depois que nos conhecemos, ela passou a sorrir mais, também. Isso não é incrível? Só pode ser um bom sinal! Eu me sinto como um ator naquelas comédias românticas idiotas que eu detesto... Mas agora, estou até gostando. Como se eu entendesse o que aqueles caras viam no amor esse tempo todo.

Chegamos a escola e eu sei que estavam todos olhando pra nós. Todos com inveja da namorada linda que eu tenho! Principalmente aquele babaca do Milo. Eu ouvi rumores de que ele tava de olho na Marin, mas eu cheguei primeiro! A-há! Na sua cara, seu convencido!

- Aquele Aiolia... O que aquela garota viu nele, afinal? É só um nerd idiota e magricela...

- Ei, Milo... Não acha que deveria deixar isso pra lá? Todas as garotas da escola são malucas com você. E você já pegou todas. Ahahaha.

- Cala a boca, Debas! Eu sou o maior garanhão da escola, falei? E eu tenho de bater o recorde de pegar todas as maiores gatas da escola.

- Ainda tem muita mulher nessa escola que você não catou... Tem as gordas, as feias, as zarolhas... - Diz Mask.

- Qual é, cara? Tá me tirando? Eu não quero pegar as feias! Eu quero aquela ali... Marin é o nome dela, né? Pois hoje eu vou mostrar pra esse banana que ninguém rouba uma gata do Milo. Ele vai ver só. Quando essa Marin ver quem eu sou, ela vai esquecer esse molenga do Aiolia em dois segundos!

Milo caminha pra dentro da escola com as meninas cercando-o como um bando de fãs atrás de um astro do rock.

Aquele dia foi normal. Marin e eu sentamos próximos um ao outro e ficávamos trocando bilhetinhos românticos quando os professores não estavam olhando. Ela é tão inteligente. Comemos juntos durante o intervalo e estávamos tranquilos e em paz, conversando com nossos amigos...

- Aiolia! Como você conseguiu uma namorada tão bonita? Não é justo! - Disse Shura.

- Você é como nosso Deus, agora! - Diz Dohko.

- Ei... Estão deixando o Aiolia constrangido na frente da sua namorada... - Sorri Mu.

- Eu acho que estamos deixando a namorada mais constrangida do que o Aiolia... - Satiriza Camus.

- Pois é! Podem admirar, rapazes... Aiolia agora é um homem de verdade!

- Hã? Você e ela já... - Shura só dá um olhar desconfiado para mim, como se eu captasse a mensagem.

Marin estava mais vermelha que um pimentão e eu podia jurar que vi fumaça saindo pelas orelhas.

- Shura! Deixa de ser tarado, cara! Pôxa! Eu sou um cavalheiro e ela é uma dama... A gente não fala essas coisas... Que sem-noção...

E de repente, lá vem Milo e sua corja de brutamontes. E ele estava vindo na minha direção. Essa não! O que esse imbecil quer agora?

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a turma da acne... - Milo grita bem alto pra todo mundo ouvir. - Os nerds mais fedorentos que existem na face da Terra... Ei, gatinha. Tem certeza de que sentou na mesa certa?

Marin virou a cara pra ele. Bem-feito! Mas Milo não se deu por vencido e veio sentar ao lado dela, passando o braço por sobre o ombro dela. Que atrevido! Meus amigos todos ficaram nervosos. Todos nós já passamos por isso... Os tormentos que sofremos nas mãos do valentão mais babaca da escola.

- Ei! Quer tirar... - Fui empurrado no chão.

Milo estava erguendo o rosto de Marin com a mão como se estivesse prestes a beijar-lhe.

- Escuta, gatinha. Que tal você andar comigo e com meus amigos daqui em diante, heim? Você não quer queimar seu filme andando com esses bananas... Vai por mim... Toda garota da escola vai invejar você se sair comigo...

- Não, obrigada! Eu posso sentir muitos cheiros de mulheres em você... E não gosto nada disso!

Milo é um imbecil mesmo. Começou a cheirar os sovacos pra ver se tinha algum cheiro diferente de "cheiro de panaca" neles. Mas Marin se levantou e me ajudou a me levantar.

- Eu não sei qual é a sua... Mas... Eu não quero ficar com você! Eu quero ficar com o Aiolia!

- Você prefere esse magricela ao invés de mim? Peraí, tem de haver algum engano...

Milo se levantou vindo em nossa direção e Marin me abraçou mais forte.

- Como você pode preferir esse lesminha? - Ele tirou o casaco e começou a exibir os músculos. Cara, que retardado!

- Aiolia é muito melhor do que você... Você é só... Um cara comum. E muito convencido!

A cara de Milo é impagável. A quantidade de pessoas ao redor formando um círculo na esperança de presenciar uma briga era enorme. Essa não! Logo os gritos de "briga" iriam começar e Milo se veria na obrigação de responder!

É o problema com valentões! Quando os cânticos de "briga" começam, eles não podem recuar! A imagem deles está em risco! Eu vou ter de lutar! Ele vai querer me bater e eu vou ter de reagir! Senão, ele nunca mais me deixará em paz! E vai atormentar a Marin também! E a Marin não vai querer namorar comigo se eu for um fracote! Essa não! O que eu faço?

_"Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga!"_

- Tá vendo, Aiolia? Você não devia ter roubado a minha presa... Agora, é preciso dar as massas o que elas querem...

- Erm... Boa sorte, Aiolia! Estamos torcendo por você! - Shura já ia se afastando de fininho. Bunda-mole.

- Vamos chamar um professor, Aiolia! Não se preocupe! - Gritou Mu.

Professor? Eu não preciso de um professor a menos que seja um professor faixa preta de Karatê! Ou a SWAT! Ou um soro do super-soldado! Aliás, eu preciso de uma bomba de radiação gama que me transforme num monstro verde furioso! Droga, eu preciso renascer como o último bebê de um planeta chamado Krypton que foi lançado a Terra numa nave espacial poucos minutos antes de ele explodir e passar a vida inteira absorvendo energia solar pra me tornar um homem-de-aço!

Não tinha mais escapatória! Não tinha mais como voltar atrás! Milo já estava pronto pra lutar! E eu... Eu vou ter de me defender! Não vou deixar esse palhaço atormentar a Marin! Vou lutar! Vou defender minha donzela em perigo! Sim, é isso que um Cavaleiro Templário de nível 20 faz, enquanto viaja pelos campos de batalha de Forgotten Realms!

Ele defende sua donzela em perigo! Uma pena que nosso mundo não é Dungeons & Dragons, por que se fosse, eu teria condições de resistir ao soco desse brutamontes na minha cara! Eu já tomei algumas porradas do Milo, mas nunca apanhei tanto na vida! Meus socos nem relavam nele.

Tudo que eu pude ver foi o chão se aproximando mais e mais. E de repente, Marin olhava pra mim com os olhos transbordando. Eu sou uma vergonha! Apanhei na frente da minha namorada! Eu deveria defender ela!

Eu não tinha força pra levantar. Eu só podia ver Marin de pé diante de Milo com uma cara enfezada. Não mexa com ele, Marin! Esse covarde é bem capaz de bater nela também!

- Você não vai machucar o Aiolia!

Eu ouvi a voz da Marin dizendo antes de erguer Milo pelo colarinho da camiseta e jogá-lo como se fosse uma bola sobre uma mesa! Será que eu tô alucinando?

- Milo? - Debas perguntou incrédulo. - Você tá legal, cara?

- Mas que mer... O que... Que diabos aconteceu? - Gritou Milo.

- Cara... Essa mina te bateu? - Perguntou Mask também sem acreditar.

Marin estava assustadora! Parecia que ela ia ter um surto parecido com Cary, a Estranha! Ela tremia de raiva. Murmurava alguma coisa que não eu conseguia entender. Mas eu não conseguia dizer nada. Não só pela boca machucada, mas também, por que estava paralisado.

- Preciso me controlar, preciso me controlar...

Marin estava cobrindo aqueles caras de porrada! Estavam apanhando mais do que eu apanhei! Como isso é possível? Eu estou sonhando? Eu morri e fui pro céu apesar de todo o hentai que eu assisti e minha recompensa é ver os babacas que me atormentaram na escola apanhando de uma menina por toda eternidade?

Eu apaguei. Só fui acordar um pouco mais tarde, sentindo um movimento cadenciado, e estava num lugar aconchegante... E senti cabelos castanhos fofinhos afagando meu rosto.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, Aiolia... Eu sinto muito! Eu... Eu... Vou cuidar de você direitinho, tá?

- Ok... Mãe? - Apaguei de novo.

Eu sonhei com coisas tão belas... Estranho considerando que eu apanhei igual mulher de malandro e... É mesmo. Onde estou? O que aconteceu? Onde está... Marin?

Abri os olhos e me deparei com o rostinho dela dormindo. Eu estava com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas dela. Ela tinha os braços apertados ao meu redor como uma mamãe ganso com seus filhotinhos. E até dormindo, ela era a coisinha mais linda do mundo.

Eu tinha ataduras e band-aids pelo rosto dolorido. Mas apenas olhando pra ela, minhas dores desapareciam.

- Aiolia... Eu vou... Te proteger... - Ela dizia enquanto dormia.

- Sou eu quem deveria ter te protegido...

- Aiolia...

Acordei deitado sobre a cama, esparramado no colchão com um lençol macio e cheiroso me cobrindo. O sol passava pela janela e batia no meu rosto de forma tão gostosa. Levantei-me e olhei ao redor. Era um quarto que nunca vira antes. De paredes rosadas, bichinhos de pelúcia por todos os lados. Uma cômoda rosa, um armário rosa! Bonecas! Estou no quarto de uma menina! Mas de quem?

Seria o quarto de... Marin? Sim! Eu dormi com Marin! Será que a gente...? Essa não! Diga que não é verdade! Eu... PERDI A VIRGINDADE E NEM ME LEMBRO? Maldito Milo! Se ele me causou danos cerebrais eu vou matá-lo!

A porta se abriu de repente e Marin, toda arrumadinha com o uniforme escolar, adentrou o quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos. O cheirinho de ovos fritos, bacon, torradas e suco de laranja invadiram meu nariz. Era delicioso... E a visão dela era linda...

- Já acordou? Sente-se melhor?

- Hm? Claro...

- Eu preparei o café... Espero que esteja com fome...

Ela estava querendo chorar? Por que? Eu me levantei e peguei a bandeja das mãos dela.

- O cheiro está delicioso... Você já comeu?

Ela fez que não.

- Eu não tive tempo de... "Pegar" nada pra mim...

- Então, vamos comer juntos...

Ela me olhou com receio.

- Eu não posso... Pode comer a vontade...

- Ei... Você não é uma daquelas garotas, obcecadas com aparência, né? Por que você é linda! Não precisa ter nenhuma insegurança com relação a sua aparência!

- Hm? Ah, não... Não é isso...

- Então, vamos...

Fomos até a sala para tomar café juntos e nos sentamos a mesa.

- Eu... Lhe ofereço essa comida por...

- Te defender de seus inimigos?

- Hm? Sim. Claro. É sua recompensa...

Comemos bem. Ela aparentava estar faminta, pois devorava os ovos e o bacon com vontade. Sempre achei aquilo estranho. Por que ela precisava comer só o que era dado como recompensa? O que acontecia se não houvesse ninguém para recompensá-la?

- Marin...? Você bateu mesmo naqueles trogloditas ou foi sonho meu? E como eu cheguei a sua casa?

Ela parou de comer de repente, como se minhas perguntas fossem um belo tapa na cara dela. Até fiquei preocupado de ter dito algo que a ofendesse.

- Eu... Não fui muito honesta com você, Aiolia...

- A respeito do que?

- Bom, eu... Eu não sou uma garota normal...

- Do que está falando? Claro que é normal!

- Não... Eu estou dizendo que... Não sou humana...

- Não é humana? É o que então...?

Ela respirou fundo e começou a chorar. Senti uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la.

- Aiolia... Eu sou uma... Harpia...

Mas, heim? Eu tô sonhando? Alguém me belisca!

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço just for the fun. n.n

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** O lance da Marin não poder comer vai ser explicado nesse capítulo. Essa forma de representar as harpias vem de uma série de livros que estou lendo e de que sou muito fã (logo tem fic baseada nela, só estou esperando terminar algumas outras fics que estão encalhadas). E sim, a Saori é mãe de todas as Harpias daquela mansão. Tenso né? XD

Acho que o Mask ficaria melhor como o brigão, mesmo. Mas na hora eu só pensei em usar o Milo como o brucutu burro... XP

**michelle:** Só o tempo dirá se o Milo vai ser corajoso o bastante pra tentar dar em cima da Marin de novo.

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh! n.n**

**-Capítulo 03 - Minhas cunhadas-**

Shina, June e Jisty chegam ao aeroporto de Tokyo.

- Marin não é muito espertinha, né? Compra uma passagem de avião e nem dá uma identidade falsa? Passaporte falso? - Shina suspira.

- Ei... Ela nunca foi boa nessas coisas. Ainda é muito novinha! - June comenta pegando sua mala.

- Dane-se! Na idade dela nós já éramos as mais fortes da família!

- Cala a boca, Jisty! - Shina se enfurece - Sempre soubemos que a Marin é diferente, mas amamos nossa irmãzinha da mesma forma. Vamos apenas encontrá-la, levá-la pra casa e dar um fim a essa história, ok?

- Mas a mamãe deveria ser mais compreensiva com ela... - Comenta June.

- Vamos acalmar os ânimos da mãe quando ela voltar. Sosseguem...

**-Casa de Marin-**

Aiolia estava deitado sobre a cama de Marin e ela sentada ao lado dele colocando uma compressa quente sobre a testa dele.

- Ok, eu estou ouvindo coisas, por que você falou que é uma harpia... E harpias não existem. E não são lindas, nem delicadas, nem são dóceis como você... Hehehe... Certo?

- Tem razão... Elas não são dóceis... Eu sou diferente...

- Mas... Você não tem corpo de pássaro! Como... Como você pode ser uma harpia?

E de repente, ela se virou de costas pra mim e... Começou... A tirar... A ROUPA? INCRÍVEL! Será que é agora? Eu... Eu vou... Perder a virgindade? Ela tinha um sutiã branquinho e delicado e os seios eram pequenos, mas adoráveis e... Oh, pensamentos impuros, deixem a minha mente! Saiam desse corpo que ele não lhes pertence, pensamentos pecaminosos! X.x

E de repente, eles deixaram mesmo, por que eu olhei para as costas dela e haviam... Duas... Asas! Sim, de plumas brancas e sedosas, pequenas e tão perfeitamente coladas ao corpo que pareciam que um ventinho seria capaz de partí-las.

- Vê? Essas idéias que você tem de harpias são apenas lendas... Não somos muito diferentes de vocês... - Ela disse cobrindo o sutiã com as mãos e o rosto tão envergonhado que parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento.

- Posso... Tocá-las...?

As asas se moveram lentamente, descolando do corpo a medida que ela acenava com a cabeça. Toquei de levinho, sentindo as plumas sedosas.

- São lindas...

- Como pode dizer isso de um monstro como eu...?

- Você não é um monstro! Ok? Nunca diga isso! Eu vejo sua verdadeira índole... E você é uma boa pessoa...

- Eu quase perdi o controle, ontem... Eu poderia ter matado aqueles garotos...

- Mas não matou. E eles bem que mereciam uma bela surra!

Marin começou a chorar e eu a abracei.

- Não se sinta mal... Você me defendeu!

- Eu sei... Eu só estou chorando de alívio... Por que eu encontrei meu consorte...

- Hm? Como assim?

Ela corou novamente e voltou a vestir a blusa. Maldito destino! Maldita boca!

- Bom... Harpias são diferentes... Não existem machos... Quando temos filhos, nascem todos fêmeas... E normalmente usamos humanos pra isso... E oh... - Ela corou mais ainda. - Não estou dizendo que... Por favor, não pense que estou querendo... Ter filhos!

- Tudo bem... Continua... - Droga! Eu quero ser o pai dos seus filhos, Marin! Ç.Ç

- O que quero dizer é que uma harpia só procura um... Parceiro, quando é hora de ter filhos... Mas há casos raros... Quando encontramos uma pessoa que não sabemos explicar por que, mas nos atrai profundamente... Vocês chamariam de amor eterno, ou alma gêmea. E uma harpia pode passar uma vida inteira sem sentir isso, de tão raro... E eu sinto por você, Aiolia...

Ela... Ela está dizendo que me ama?

- Eu te amo, Marin...

Ela olhou pra mim com carinha de assustada e ficou me olhando sem dizer nada. Eu pensei que ela nunca mais fosse falar.

- Eu te amo também, Aiolia...

Ela me beijou. Cara... Um beijo tem um gosto tão mais saboroso depois de um "eu te amo". É como se todos os outros beijos fossem apenas... Imitadores baratos do verdadeiro beijo. O beijo com "eu te amo" tem um sabor diferente. Uma intensidade diferente. Tudo diferente. Até seu coração bate mil vezes mais rápido comemorando por ter ouvido aquelas três palavrinhas: "Eu te amo"...

Depois desse beijo deitamos aconchegados na cama, abraçados e simplesmente curtindo a preguiça. Foi tão bom e inexplicavelmente gostoso.

- Marin... Por que você só pode comer quando te dão coisas de recompensa?

Ela se levantou e se ajoelhou sobre a cama me olhando.

- É parte da vida de uma harpia... Minhas irmãs me explicaram... E elas são harpias de verdade. Furiosas, fortes, violentas... São as melhores guerreiras do meu clã, os Skyhawks...

- Legal... São como amazonas?

- Já foram, há muito tempo. Quando amazonas ainda existiam...

- Então, elas são velhas assim?

Marin acenou que sim com a cabeça.

- Comparadas a elas eu sou só um bebê. 16 anos não é nada quando se é uma harpia que pode viver por muitos séculos...

- Entendi...

- Enfim... Quando o mundo era jovem, minha mãe, a Rainha das Harpias, teve muitas filhas. E elas eram todas violentas e fortes... Isso enfureceu os Deuses do Olimpo, pois harpias causavam muitos problemas a humanidade... Então, os Deuses nos amaldiçoaram... Para nos matar de fome, eles decretaram que harpias vomitariam tudo que comessem...

- Mas... Isso é horrível!

- Pois é. Muitas harpias morreram de fome... Mas acontece que, com o tempo, elas descobriram que podemos comer. Se for alimento roubado ou dado a nós como recompensa... Um reflexo de nossas almas malígnas...

- Entendi... Mas por que você fugiu?

- É por causa da minha mãe, sabe? Ela sempre teve vergonha de mim por ser fraquinha e covarde... Minhas irmãs me amam e me protegem... Mas a minha mãe me odeia...

- Mas como pode uma mãe odiar um filho?

- Pra minha mãe, uma harpia de verdade tem de ser forte. Tem de ser uma guerreira cruel e violenta. E na mansão Skyhawk, as fortes recebem bastante alimento e dinheiro como tributo. As fracas têm de roubar seu próprio alimento. Mas eu não consigo ser assim. Se eu me enfureço, eu perco o controle e causo muitos estragos. Minha mãe ia me oferecer em casamento a um cara rico qualquer em troca de uma grande quantidade de dinheiro...

- Isso é monstruoso! - Abracei-a.

- Eu estou feliz de estar aqui... - Ela disse. - Eu não poderia contar nada disso a você nem a ninguém... Por isso gosto tanto de estar longe da mansão Skyhawk... Os segredos das harpias são proibidos pra qualquer um, sabe?

- Mesmo? E não se preocupa de revelá-los pra mim?

Ela fez que não.

- Não. Eu confio em você. Sei que você não me faria mal...

- Fico feliz que confie em mim...

- Bom... Quando uma harpia se machuca, nós bebemos sangue pra nos regenerar mais depressa...

- Como vampiros?

- Não exatamente. Pra nós, sangue não é comida... É remédio...

Fiz que entendi.

- E se uma harpia tiver as asas arrancadas ou mesmo amarradas, perde toda sua força até que elas cresçam ou sejam soltas novamente. Por isso, não podemos dormir perto de outras pessoas... Temos de dormir sozinhas ou perto de outras harpias...

- Eu não sabia disso... - Comentei intrigado. - Mas espera aí... Você dormiu comigo...

O rostinho dela corou novamente.

- Por que... Eu confio em você, já disse...

Eu a abracei e a beijei, acariciando seu rosto. Fazendo-a sorrir. Parece que ela gostava daquilo. Ela me abraçou e repousou a cabeça em meu ombro.

- E vocês são muito fortes?

- Sim. Muito fortes. Muito rápidas. Temos presas afiadas e garras quando estamos nervosas... Nossas plumas das asas ficam arrepiadas... Se ver uma harpia assim na sua frente, reze... - Ela deu risinhos.

- Certo. Vou me lembrar... Ahahaha!

Segurei na mão dela e olhei bem fundo em seus olhos. Beijei seus lábios e acariciei seus cabelos. Ela ficou envergonhada.

- Vamos tirar o dia só pra nós dois?

Ela fez que sim.

- Ótimo! Então, vamos!

**-Arredores da escola-**

Milo, Mask e Debas estavam parados discutindo e fumando. As caras cheias de hematomas e curativos.

- Como aquela minha bateu na gente? - Mask chuta uma lata de lixo longe.

- E eu vou saber? - Milo diz furioso.

- Ela chutou partes que mulher nenhuma deveria chutar... Ai... Sério mesmo...

- Fica assim não, Debas. A gente vai se vingar. Aquela menina com certeza é um tipo de monstro. Então não precisamos pegar leve com ela...

- Sinto o cheiro dela bem forte aqui!

Milo ouve uma voz e os três se viram para ver. São três silhuetas femininas, muito bonitas.

- Mas se bem que podemos fazer um intervalo antes de resolvermos negócios... - Milo comenta com uma cara safada olhando para Shina.

Ele se aproxima dela prestes a enlaçar o ombro dela com o braço quando ela segura a mão dele e inspira com força.

- Esse humano está infestado com o cheiro da nossa irmã... - Shina range os dentes.

- Pelos ferimentos dele eu espero que ela tenha dado uma surra nele... Por que se ele se envolveu com ela...

- Nós vamos cortar coisas de que sentirão bastante falta...

Milo estava amedrontado. Apavorado. A força de Shina era descomunal. Sobre-humana. Debas e Mask se dão conta de que a coisa não está boa pro lado deles e se mandam dali.

- Atrás dele! Jisty! June!

As duas interceptam os dois com socos e os jogam contra o muro da escola. Elas seguram os dois pelo pescoço e os arrastam de volta pra perto de Shina. Esta ergue Milo pelo pescoço.

- Nossa irmã?

- Sua irmã? É uma menina bonita... - Aperto no pescoço - De cabelos castanhos?

- Essa mesmo... ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

- Ela tá com um panaca... Chamado, Aiolia!

- ONDE EU ENCONTRO ELE?

Pois é. Enquanto isso acontecia, eu estava curtindo meu dia com a Marin. Fomos ao parque de diversões e brincamos na montanha russa, na casa mal-assombrada (acredita que ela ficou assustada? Uma harpia deveria meter mais medo do que qualquer monstro, pelo que ela me contou), no carrosel (Ela disse que sempre sonhou em ter um cavalo, mas a mãe dela disse quer a coisa de mulherzinha fresca! Que absurdo!). Comemos algodão-doce e cachorro-quente, coisas que ela disse que nunca experimentou. O dia transcorria perfeito até que de repente, uma multidão de pessoas saiu correndo na nossa direção. Eu segurei a mão de Marin e puxei ela pra um canto seguro pra não sermos atropelados.

Quando a poeira baixou, eu vi a causa da confusão. Três mulheres muito bonitas, com camisetas brancas apertadinhas (sonho de todo nerd!) calças camufladas militares, óculos escuros e as maiores metralhadoras que eu já vi na vida! Aliás, nem pareciam metralhadoras, pareciam canhões!

- Finalmente te encontramos, Marin... - Disse a de cabelos verdes.

- A mãe nos mandou te levar pra casa... - A de cabelos loiros apontou a arma pra nós.

- E faremos isso por bem... Ou por mal... - A de cabelos negros sorriu.

- Mãe? Como assim? O que tá acontecendo? - Eu perguntei imaginando se tinha entrado em Twilight Zone, por que a minha namorada linda tá fazendo muito sentido agora... E as Rambo-Girls também!

- Irmãs?

Mas, heim? Eu tô sonhando? Alguém me belisca!

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço just for the fun. n.n

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Estranho você citar Ducktales. Há alguns dias eu tava com a musiquinha desse desenho agarrada na cuca e não saía por nada! XD Mas não lembro das harpias de lá... o.o

**Cristinangelolima:** Primeiramente, obrigado pelos elogios (Ikarus se achando). Não se preocupe com o palavreado, tudo bem. Essa é a descrição mais exata de um Bully, na minha concepção (XD). Mas enfim, quando eu pensei nessa fic, realmente pensei nela como pequena, por que já estou meio atolado de grandes projetos e eles vão só empilhando... x.x Mas que bom que gostou e que está acompanhando. Eu também gosto do casal Aiolia x Marin (Na verdade eu gosto da Marin, mas já que ela não aceita contracenar seu o namorado... u.u). Tem outras fics com Aiolia x Marin no meu perfil se quiser conferir! XD

Enfim, obrigado pela review!

Vamos ao último capítulo da fic?

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh!**

**-Capítulo 04 - O Final afinal-**

_"Boa tarde. Este é o Plantão de notícias. Acabamos de ser informados de que está ocorrendo um caso de violência urbana no Parque de Diversões 'Fun World'. Ainda não temos detalhes e a polícia cercou o local impedindo a aproximação de civis. No entanto, mesmo desta distância já podemos ouvir o som de tiros de metralhadoras... Oh__, meu Deus! Vejam aquilo! Policiais estão fugindo! Temos visual dos responsáveis pelo... Atentado...? Parecem... Mulheres... Com asas? Oh, meu Deus, elas estão vindo pra c..."_

O sinal é perdido.

**"Sentimos muito pela ****inconveniência. Voltaremos em alguns instantes com nossa programação"**

- Nossa... Esse mundo está perdido mesmo... - Comenta Elisa desligando a T.V.

- Aiolia não chegou ainda? Onde esse garoto se meteu?

Há-há! Muito engraçado. Enquanto eu estou lá temendo por minha vida, num fogo cruzado entre a polícia e as irmãs da minha namorada, meu irmão e a esposa dele estão felizes assistindo a TV sem imaginar que eu estou temendo por minha vida, num fogo cruzado entre a polícia e as irmãs da minha namorada! Parece que minha vida é escrita por um fic-writer sádico que adora me ver sofrer!

E vou te falar... Se eu não estivesse pessoalmente envolvido, isso seria a coisa mais incrível que já vi na vida! A garota de cabelos verdes começou a atirar contra os carros da polícia, enquanto a de cabelos negros partia pra cima dos policiais feito uma louca. Ela desviava das balas igual ao Neo de Matrix! Juro que ela tava fazendo isso. E a loira? Ela erguia carros com as mãos pra atirar na cabeça dos policiais! E lá se vai o dinheiro dos impostos que meu irmão paga!

Putz! Parecia a Sessão da Tarde ao vivo na minha frente! Eu tentava correr e me esconder puxando Marin pela mão. Mas parece que elas faziam de propósito. Pra onde eu corria, uma saraivada de balas ou uma viatura passava voando e quase nos atingia.

- Marin! Você tem de parar suas irmãs! Elas vão te ouvir!

- Não dá mais, Aiolia! Elas já entraram em frenesi de batalha! Uma harpia em frenesi não para enquanto não vencer todos os oponentes!

Nos escondemos atrás de um carrinho de cachorro-quente e observamos escondidos o que estava acontecendo. Um grupo de policiais passou por nós correndo. Um helicóptero da polícia foi fuzilado e o piloto pulou na piscina do Aqua-Moutain pouco antes de explodir pelos ares. Nossa! Que cena horrível!

A batalha... Quer dizer, o massacre chegara ao fim. Tinha policiais mortos, feridos e fugindo. Policiais chorando, gritando, xingando... Nem o Exterminador do Futuro teria feito tanto estrago assim. As três vinham em nossa direção, com suas asas abanando lentamente. A distância eu podia vê-las da mesma forma que a Marin descreveu. Garras, presas... Ela esqueceu de mencionar os olhos vermelhos e injetados de fúria... E as asas arrepiadas e agitadas... Era uma visão tanto linda quanto aterrorizante.

- Temos de fugir... E nos esconder...

- Não adianta, Aiolia... Elas vão nos farejar. Vão nos seguir. Não vão desistir a menos que seja uma ordem da minha mãe... E tenho medo do que pode acontecer a você se elas te encontrarem comigo... É melhor que você fique aqui e eu vou me entregar...

- Não! O que vai acontecer se você se entregar...? Eu não quero ficar sem você!

- Não se preocupe... Elas não vão me ferir...

- Não vá...

Ela acariciou meu rosto com lágrimas nos olhos e me beijou. Eu reconhecia esse beijo. Era o beijo de "Adeus... Foi bom, mas nunca mais vamos nos ver..." Por melhor que fosse o beijo (beijar Marin era sempre delicioso) eu não gostei nada dele.

- Você me fez mais feliz nesses últimos dias do que eu fui minha vida inteira... Obrigada...

- Não vá... - Eu disse. Minha voz praticamente demonstrava todo o desespero que eu sentia por me separar dela - Fique aqui, não vá, por favor...

Mas não adiantou. Ela saiu correndo de detrás do carrinho de cachorro-quente com as mãos para o alto. Eu só quis correr atrás dela, mas estava tremendo de medo.

- Irmãs! Não atirem... Sou eu... Eu vou com vocês...

- Ah! Olha ela ali! - A que se chama Shina disse empolgada. Eu pude ver as três correndo até ela e a abraçando com um entusiasmo invejável.

- Garota danada! Andou fugindo, né? - A que se chama Jisty fez cafuné nela.

- A mãe vai ficar muito feliz de saber que te encontramos. - Era a que se chama June, passando o braço por sobre o ombro dela.

- A mãe? Ela está muito brava?

- Cara, e como! - Diz Shina. - Mas não se preocupa. A gente te dá cobertura.

- Menina... Você deu um susto na gen... Ei... Que cheiro é esse em você? Você tá impregnada com um cheiro de... Cueca suja...?

Elas começaram a farejar Marin. Estavam sentindo meu cheiro! Droga! Eu nunca mais faço... Aquilo enquanto assisto hentai na minha vida! Se eu sair vivo dessa... Não deixem elas me encontrarem!

- Ouvimos de um babaca que você tava com um garoto, Marin! Vai falando! Ele estava aqui com você? - Perguntou Shina.

- Ou ele ainda... Está aqui? - Perguntou June.

Eu vi o rosto de desespero de Marin. Ela estava pensando o mesmo que eu. Essas doidas vão me farejar e arrancar minhas tripas por ter me engraçado com a irmã delas.

- Ele... Se separou de mim... Deve ter morrido durante a luta!

- É... Deve ser. - Diz Jisty. - Espero que não tenha feito nada com ele! Você tem de se casar, lembra?

- Vamos lá, Marin. Vai ser melhor assim. Você nunca foi guerreira como nós. Vai ser melhor se você se casar com um cara rico e viver uma vida tranquila. Vai ser bom pra você.

Estavam levando Marin embora. Era tão doloroso vê-la ir. Ela ia passar o resto da vida infeliz. Infeliz ao lado da família que não a aceita como ela é ou infeliz ao lado de algum ricaço que ela não ama!

Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! Eu não quero viver sem ela! Eu sei que ela é minha primeira namorada, mas não é só questão de paixonite. É questão de amor! A Marin não é a única que tá sentindo aquela coisa de amor verdadeiro! Eu sei que ela é minha alma gêmea e que não nos encontramos por acaso! E se for pra viver sem ela, pelo menos eu tento fazer alguma coisa pra ficarmos juntos antes de morrer!

- Ei! - Eu saí do meu esconderijo e gritei. - Deixem a Marin em paz! Ela não quer ir com vocês!

As três me olharam mal-encaradas.

- Quem é essa porcariazinha? - Era June.

- Sei lá. Marin! Não me diga que essa coisinha era o tal que estava se engraçando com você?

- Não! Não é ele!

- Não precisa me defender, Marin! Eu confesso! Ela estava comigo!

- A Marin é uma harpia! Harpias só ficam com machos de verdade. Não moleques que mal saíram das fraldas! - Essa era Jisty.

- Você se aproveitou que a Marin é dócil pra forçá-la a satisfazer seus desejos nojentos, não é? Pois se deu mal! Ninguém ferra uma harpia e vive pra contar história!

Lá vinham elas. Os olhos vermelhos. As garras, as presas... As asas! "Se vir uma harpia assim na sua frente, reze..." foram as palavras de Marin. E agora eram três harpias assim. Minha morte era inevitável. Eu nem vi o primeiro golpe que me tirou do chão, fez o ar dos meus pulmões correr pra fora mais rápido que aqueles policiais espancados e me atirou contra o carrinho de cachorro-quente com força tamanha que de repente, tava chovendo salsichas pelo parque.

Eu tava caído no chão, incapaz de me mover, com a cabeça girando. Era difícil respirar, esse soco machucou mais do que todos os socos que já levei do Milo na minha vida inteira. Aliás, eu tava com saudade dos socos do Milo, de repente.

Senti um pé esmagar minha cabeça no chão. Não sabia qual delas era. Neste estado que estou, elas eram todas iguais.

- Parem! Não o machuquem, por favor! Ele não fez nada de errado!

- Marin! O que está dizendo? Que você escolheu estar com esse verme? - Reconheci pela voz que era Shina. Provavelmente a que estava pisando na minha cabeça.

- Sim! Ele não é culpado! - Marin estava chorando, eu podia ouvir ela fungar. - Eu não quero me casar com este homem que a mãe escolheu pra mim... Eu quero ficar com o Aiolia! Mas não o machuquem, por favor! Eu vou de boa vontade com vocês! Mas não o machuquem! Ele não merece!

As três se entreolharam (segundo Marin me disse mais tarde. Eu estava incapaz de saber o que acontecia ao meu redor). Senti meu corpo ser erguido do chão pelos braços. Uma de cada lado me erguendo pelos braços e me arrastando.

- O que vão fazer? - Reconheci a voz de Marin de novo.

- Esse fedelho é uma má influência pra você, Marin. Vamos nos livrar dele...

Elas estavam me prendendo a uma cerca de ferro, entortando metal com as próprias mãos! Meus pés estavam suspensos no ar, eu não sentia o chão abaixo de mim. Minha visão estava turva. Eu só podia ouvir o engatilhar de armas. Elas iam me matar.

- Não! Shina! Jisty! June! Não o machuquem!

- Marin! Nós entendemos que você possa estar a fim de dar uns beijos nesse moleque. Mas pra uma harpia, se envolver com uma porcaria dessas é uma vergonha. Até mesmo pra você! Não podemos permitir! - Disse Shina.

- O homem que a mãe escolheu pra você é o mais adequado. Não trará desonra ao nosso clã Skyhawk.

- Disse bem, Jisty. Marin... Você ainda vai nos agradecer...

Uma bala levaria menos de um segundo pra percorrer o caminho entre a arma e eu. Ela me atingiria antes de o estrondo desaparecer. Então, você pode compreender por que eu estranhei tanto que eu ainda estivesse vivo dois segundos após os estrondos. Eu senti um respingo em meu rosto. Senti cheiro de ferrugem... E algo viscoso me tocando...

Era... Sangue? Meu sangue? Abri os olhos e descobri a terrível verdade. Era o sangue de Marin. Marin se atirou na minha frente e recebeu três tiros por mim! E ela se moveu tão rápido que eu nem pude ver! Essa não! Era pra eu morrer te protegendo! Não o contrário!

- Marin! Não, Marin! Chamem ajuda! Ela precisa de ajuda! Chamem ajuda!

- Merda, o que está fazendo? Marin, sua cabeça oca! - Shina e as outras correram até ela e a ergueram no colo.

Nesse momento eu senti um calafrio. E pelo visto as irmãs dela sentiram também, pois elas largaram Marin na mesma hora e deram passos vacilantes pra trás. Eu chorava tanto que não conseguia nem enxergar direito. Mas eu deveria estar delirando, por que Marin se levantou.

E ela não parecia a Marin dócil e gentil que eu conheci. Ela parecia... Um demônio furioso e pronto pra rasgar as jugulares das três a dentadas!

- Marin? - Shina deu um passo atrás. Ela estava com medo! - Marin, somos nós! Suas irmãs! Lembra?

- Vocês... Machucaram... O AIOLIA!

O grito de Marin deu medo até mesmo em mim. Eu sabia que ela estava desse jeito por minha causa, mas não sabia até onde ela se descontrolaria. Ela poderia me atacar também? Desviei minha atenção dessas divagações quando vi Shina voar longe com um soco de Marin. June e Jisty tentaram contê-la, mas era inútil. Marin estava mais forte que as duas juntas!

Marin jogou Jisty longe com um abanar de braço e puxou June pra perto de si pra uma bela mordida em seu pescoço. O grito de June era aterrorizante! Eu só podia imaginar a agonia que ela estava sentindo. Marin a arranhava e socava, machucando-a pra valer. Jisty tentou segurar Marin e isso deu a ela a chance de escapar. Shina já estava novamente de pé e tentando contê-la, mas nem mesmo a força combinada delas era capaz de segurá-la.

- June! Jisty! Precisamos amarrar as asas de Marin, ela está muito forte!

- Merda! - Praguejou Jisty. - Ela não para de se debat...

Jisty levou uma cabeçada no nariz e acabou soltando Marin. Agora, Shina estava sozinha contra ela e ainda estava se borrando de medo.

- Vocês vão pagar por terem machucado o Aiolia!

Shina recebeu mais um soco no rosto e bateu de costas contra um poste de luz. Quando caiu no chão, Marin puxou as duas asas dela e com um único movimento arrancou as duas. June saltou sobre ela, mas a mais nova a segurou pelo pescoço e a bateu no chão. Ela devia estar bem atordoada pois não estava se movendo e ainda gemia de dor.

Jisty resolveu tirar as luvas de pelica e estava disparando contra a irmã, mas as balas não atingiam nada além de ar. Marin mordeu o braço dela, inutilizando-o e desferindo socos contra o estômago dela. Logo Jisty também estava de joelhos.

E lá se foram as suas asas. E as asas de June logo após. As três gemiam e gritavam de dor, fracas e sem poderes. E Marin não se acalmou. Ela ainda estava sanguinária!

- Eu vou... Matar vocês!

- Não, Marin! Pára!

Ela finalmente desviou sua atenção pra mim. O rosto dela era irreconhecível. A Marin dócil que eu conheci estava enterrada em algum lugar debaixo de toda aquela fúria e sede de sangue. Marin caminhava pra perto de mim a passos lentos e farejando o ar. Farejando meu sangue.

- Aiolia...

- Não as machuque, Marin. Você não é assim, lembra? Você não é um monstro... Você é uma harpia boa e gentil... E carinhosa... Que cuidou de mim quando eu tava machucado. Lembra? Elas são suas irmãs... Você falou que elas te amam, e eu sei que você também as ama... Lembra?

- Aiolia...? Irmãs...? Sim... Eu lembro...

- Então, não machuca elas... Ok?

Aos poucos eu fui reconhecendo o rosto tristonho de Marin. Da minha Marin. Aquela por quem eu me apaixonei. Que é tímida, gentil e fofa. E aos prantos, ela me abraçou, soltou meus braços e me segurou nos dela. Nunca quis tanto passar o resto da vida abraçado a alguém. O cabelo dela era macio e cheiroso. Assim como a pele branquinha e sedosa. Ela estava chorando pelo que fizera, mas eu nunca estive tão feliz. Apaguei.

Acordei novamente na cama de Marin. Reconheci o ambiente assim que abri os olhos. Também reconheci o "travesseiro" onde minha cabeça tava escorada. Eram as pernas de Marin. Olhei pra cima e lá estava aquele rostinho lindo dormindo e me observando. Os braços me envolvendo de forma protetora. Meu corpo estava dolorido, mas não me movi pra não acordá-la. Estávamos juntos e isso era tudo que importava.

E logo o sol ia nascer, eu sentia os raios batendo em meu rosto. Mas ali, junto dela, tudo estava bem. Tudo estava... Perfeito.

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente, e eu vi as irmãs. Todas elas estavam sem camisa, com os seios enfaixados e as caras cobertas de band-aids e curativos. Me levantei de imediato, acordando Marin e me coloquei entre elas de braços abertos. Já não tinha mais medo de morrer. Imaginar minha vida sem Marin era pior.

- Nem mais um passo! Eu mato quem tocar nela!

- Calma aí, verme... Não vamos machucar ninguém... - Disse Shina com descaso.

- Marin! Por que não nos contou que tinha encontrado seu consorte? - June perguntou sorrindo.

- Consorte?

- Bem... Eu... Pensei que... Vocês iam machucar ele do mesmo jeito... - Marin me abraçou por trás, apavorada com a reação das irmãs. Eu perdi alguma coisa? Ela não tinha dado uma surra nas irmãs?

- Ei! Não acredito que pensou mal da gente assim!

Mal...? O que diabos tava acontecendo? Eu não entendia mais nada!

- Uma harpia não mata nem fere um consorte de outra harpia, Marin. Principalmente de uma irmã! A dor é insuportável demais... Pôxa, não leva fé na gente, não?

- Difícil levar fé num trio de mulheres que andam mais armadas que o Silvester Stallone, o Chuck Norris e o Schwarzenegger juntos!

- Eu amo o Aiolia. E quero ficar com ele pra sempre. Por favor, voltem pra mãe e digam isso...

- Nós entendemos, irmãzinha... - Sorriu June. - Não vamos te levar embora. Só não esperávamos que você encontrasse um consorte... Puxa vida... A mãe vai ter de se contentar... Marin vai viver com esse carinha agora...

- Ei, mas a Marin é uma guerreira agora! Ela venceu a nós três, sozinha! - Disse Jisty. - A mãe vai adorar ouvir isso!

As três se entreolharam.

- Sabe que a mãe não vai aceitar isso. Ela já recebeu o dote da Marin, Jisty. June... Temos de levá-la...

- Se voltarmos sem a Marin, ela é capaz de mandar o batalhão inteiro pra cá. Depois de arrancar nossas peles. - June comentou.

- Se o batalhão inteiro vier pra cá, o Japão some do mapa... - Falou Jisty.

- Eu vou. Eu vou falar com a mãe.

- Marin? Não! Se for lá, ela nunca vai te deixar voltar!

Marin me olhou sorrindo e acariciou meu rosto.

- Vai sim. Nem que eu tenha de lutar contra a mãe e arrancar as asas dela também pra provar minha força. Eu vou conquistar o direito de viver minha vida e escolher quem eu quero amar.

- Não pode ir. Não vou conseguir ficar longe de você...

- Confia em mim... - Ela me beijou. - Eu vou voltar pra você, eu prometo...

Nos abraçamos e demos outro beijo "adeus pra sempre". Esse foi mais doloroso que o outro. Acho que ficamos quase uma hora abraçados e ainda não era o suficiente. Ver a Marin partir foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz.

**-Alguns dias mais tarde-**

Eu segui com a minha vida. De repente, nada mais tinha sentido. Nada mais me motivava. Eu sentia uma saudade tão inexplicável de Marin que eu tinha vontade de chorar o dia inteiro. Até meus amigos perceberam que essa coisa emo diante deles não era o Aiolia que eles conheciam.

E eu queria me bater por me sentir tão inútil. Marin me pediu pra confiar nela. E eu sentia que não estava confiando. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu sentia falta dela. Eu passei dias imaginando o que ela estaria fazendo ou o que estariam fazendo a ela. Minhas notas caíram. Meu irmão vivia me dando bronca por não estar estudando, até perceber que eu estava assim por causa da Marin.

A Elisa tentou me dar conselhos. Ela é super legal. Mas nada conseguia me animar. Eu acho que nunca mais sorriria até ver Marin novamente.

Estava quase chegando a escola. Praticamente todas as crianças já tinham chegado. E foi quando eu vi. Parada lá, na frente dos portões da escola, vestida com o uniforme, segurando sua mochila e seus cadernos. Eu reconheci de longe os cabelos castanhos e os olhos azuis.

- Marin?

Ela veio correndo em minha direção, sorrindo e de braços abertos pra me abraçar. E quando nos abraçamos, o mundo voltou a fazer sentido e a alegria voltou ao meu peito de novo. Era ela. Em cada aspecto. A mesma Marin gentil e dócil de sempre. Não pude resistir, tive de beijá-la. E olha... Eu tava enganado... O beijo "eu te amo" não é o melhor de todos. O melhor de todos é o beijo "felizes pra sempre"...

Ah, só mais uma coisa... Eu não sei se estou sonhando ou não. Mas se estiver... Não me belisque!

The fim... XD


End file.
